interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
March
English Pronunciation * , * , , * * Etymology 1 marchen from , from , of origin, from * , from , from . Akin to mearc, ġemearc "mark, boundary" Noun # A formal, rhythmic way of walking, used especially by soldiers, bands and in ceremonies. # A political rally or parade # Any song in the genre of music written for marching (see Wikipedia's article on this type of music) # Steady forward movement or progression. #: The '''march' of time.'' # Smallage. Synonyms * process * protest, parade, rally * advancement, progression * smallage Derived terms * Bonus March * the Cape Town Peace March * Carnival Road March * column of march * concert march * cortical march * countermarch * dead march * death march * double march * dyke march * epileptic march * flank march * force-march * forced march * freedom march * fore-march * frog-march, frog march, frog's march * funeral march * gain a march on, get a march on * Global Marijuana March * Godless Americans March on Washington * grand march * Green March * Horsemeat March * hour of march * hunger march * in a full march * in march * Jacksonian march * the Jäger March * Jarrow March * Jarvis march * July 1 Marches * line of march * the Long March * make a march * March Against Fear * march battalion * March for Life * March for Sultan Abdul-Mejid * March for Women's Lives * march fracture * march haemoglobinuria, march hemoglobinuria * The March King * March of Dimes * march of intellect * March of Maedhros * march of mind * March of Remembrance and Hope * March of the Living * March of the Soviet Tankmen * The March of the Volunteers * march-on * March on Rome * March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom * march-order * march out * march-past * march-time * march tumor, march tumour * march to a different beat, march to a different drummer * military march * Millennium March * Million Dads March Network * Million Man March * Million Marijuana March * Million Mom March * Million Worker March * minute of march * Mud March * Notre Dame Victory March * on a march * on the march * Orange march * outmarch * peace march * People on the March * Persian March * Pride march * The Prince of Denmark's March * processional march * protest march * quick march * Radetzky March * Rákóczi March * recessional march * recruitment marches * rogue's march * route march, route-march, routemarch * Salt March to Dandi * the Selma to Montgomery Marches * Sherman's March to the Sea * Slavonic March * slow march * snowball marches * Starvation March * steal a march on * upon a march * Uygur March * the Virgin Islands March * Waters of March * wedding march * Women's March to Versailles Related terms * démarche * volksmarch Translations * Armenian: * Catalan: marxa * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: צעידה * Icelandic: * Italian: * Latvian: maršs * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: martsa * Armenian: * Catalan: manifestació * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Hebrew: מצעד (mits'ad) , צעדה (tseadá) * Icelandic: , * Italian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: * Spanish: , * Swedish: , * Tagalog: martsa * Armenian: * Catalan: marxa * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hebrew: מארש * Icelandic: * Italian: * Latvian: maršs * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: martsa * Catalan: pas * Danish: , * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: , * Icelandic: * Italian: * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: ход (χod) , течение (tečénije) * Scots: * Swahili: * Swedish: , , , * Tagalog: martsa * : kan-bale , kanoù-bale * : марш (marš) , маршируване (marširuvane) * : maršas * : ammarcia * : faru (1) * : पदयात्रा (padayātrā) Verb # To walk with long, regular strides, as a soldier does. # To go to war; to make military advances. Derived terms * dismarch * marcher * marching * march off * march on * outmarch * overmarch * remarch Translations * Czech: * Danish: marchere, udvikle sig (figurative) * Dutch: * Estonian: marssima * Finnish: * French: * German: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Romanian: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: * Slovak: * Slovene: korakati * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Czech: * Danish: , * Finnish: * German: in den Krieg ziehen * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swedish: gå i krig * : bale (1); bale war (2) * : марширувам (marširuvam) * : marxar * : לצעוד * : žygiuoti (1,2), maršuoti (1) * : marşa * : martsa Etymology 2 From , from , from Frankish * , from , from . Noun # A border region, especially one originally set up to defend a boundary. #*'1485', Sir Thomas Malory, Le Morte Darthur, Book V: #*:Therefore, sir, be my counsayle, rere up your lyege peple and sende kynges and dewkes to loke unto your marchis, and that the mountaynes of Almayne be myghtyly kepte. # A region at a frontier governed by a marquess Synonyms * frontier Derived terms * Lord Warden of the Marches * marcher * march-gat * march-land * march-man * march parts, march-party * March Pursuivant of Arms Extraordinary * march stone * march-ward * Welsh Marches Related terms * Marche * marquess * marchion * marchionat * marchioness * marquis * marquisate * stanmarch Translations * Czech: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Polish: rubież * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Breton: marz , marzoù * Czech: , * Dutch: * Estonian: * German: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * : граница (granítsa) * : marka (2) * : mierco (1,2) * : marş * : pomedzie Verb # To have common borders or frontiers Translations * Swedish: Anagrams * * charm Category:English ergative verbs Category:English words with multiple etymologies Category:Gaits az:march br:march et:march el:march es:march fa:march fr:march fy:march io:march it:march sw:march ku:march lo:march lt:march hu:march ml:march my:march nl:march ja:march km:march pl:march pt:march ru:march simple:march fi:march ta:march te:march tr:march vi:march zh:march